


INK - a Valentine of sorts

by sw33n3y



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, M/M, animated gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sw33n3y/pseuds/sw33n3y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last year, pop media revisited the Ink Blot Tests of Hermann Rorschach. The inspiring subjectivity of those marks got me wondering what might happen if I used the theme in a Professionals setting. </p><p>There are a few words to go with the images and also a title page for a hypothetical story, 'Taken', which came to mind while I was making the gif.</p><p>Please allow up to 60 seconds for the animated gif to load (it's an extended one). It can also be made larger on screen, by pressing ctrl (or command) and the + key.</p><p>The poem 'Ink' may also be credited to another pseud of mine: 'Z3b'.</p><p>Sorry about the scrolling, but I've had to post the selected stills vertically. ..Working image table generators are a bit thin on the ground at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	INK - a Valentine of sorts

  


  
  


[ ** Ink - Click here for the animated gif at 4Shared ** ](http://www.4shared.com/download/quuFfoiFba/Ink3.gif)

  


>

  


oooOOOooo


End file.
